Fantasy and Fetish
by Jumin Han Fanfiction
Summary: Jumin tidak mau dianggap Gay lagi. Dia pun menyewa gadis bernama Minami Chikako, yang memiliki kode nama MC disebuah situs online pelacuran. Sedangkan dengan Minami sendiri, ia memiliki hal yang aneh untuk melakukan seks. Dan ketika Jumin mengambilnya untuk dijadikan pacar dan pemuas napsu selama sebulan, Minami berharap Jumin mau mengambil tema aneh. "Rape Me, Presdir Han!"
1. Chapter 1

**Warning Konten Dewasa!**

 **Tenang ajah dosa, ditanggung bersama Author yang buat cerita ini.**

 **Hati-hati; sex konten, tidak memakai alur. Bahasa vulgar. Jika mendadak merasa panas, segera membeli es teh di warkop sebelah rumah, (kalau ada warkop!)**

 **MC: Minami Chikako**

* * *

Secara khusus dia menyewa seorang wanita untuk membuatnya keluar dari julukan _Gay_ yang sering teman-temannya berikan padanya. Wanita itu bernama Minami Chikako. Dia cukup dewasa, dengan senyumannya yang tanpa dosa memakai rok sepaha berwarna hitam, dan hanya menggunakan hem berwarna putih. Semuanya indah, dari wajahnya dan rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat.

"Presidr Han, sampai kapan kau akan meneliti wajahku? Apakah wajahku masih kurang cantik? Aku orang Jepang, aku tidak menggunakan operasi plastik," terangannya yang membuat Jumin terpaksa mengangguk, guna membenarkan. "Apakah kita bisa memulainya?" lelaki itu masih diam. Dia tidak pernah berada di dalam situasi seperti ini. Tidak juga pernah menyewa gadis jalang untuk menyentuh dan melihat tubuhnya sembarangan.

"Ada peraturan!" Ia memperingatkan wanita. Dan ketika wanita itu bertanya 'apa' Jumin pun bertanya, "Kau perawankan?"

"Ya, aku perawan. Sesuai pesananmu."

"Aku tidak ingin bekas, dan tidak ingin mendapatkan penyakitkan kelamin." Wanita itu tertawa, dan kemudian mendadak berdiri.

"Aku tidak ingin berbasa-basi."

"Kau kusewa hingga sebulan. Jika aku menginginkan bercinta, kau harus datang." Wanita itu tak mempedulikan suara Jumin yang memperingtkan. Ia justru berlutut di depan Jumin yang duduk pada sofa hotel mewah yang lelaki tersebut pesan. Lelaki itu melirik Minami yang mulai melepas sabuknya, setelah itu mengusap-usap penisnya yang mulai menegang. "Hnggg..." jika boleh jujur, Jumin menikmat setiap sentuhan tangan mungil wanita itu pada penisnya yang makin mengeras. Jumin memilih pasrah, saat kini kancing celananya terlepas, ia mengangkat sedikit bokongnya, guna Minami bisa melihat penisnya yang makin menegang meski belum sempurna.

"Kau mau menjilatinya?" tanya Jumin yang membuat Minami mendongak, wanita itu hanya tersenyum tanpa menjawab. Jumin pun menggigit jari-jarinya gemas, saat lidah wanita itu mendarat pada ujung penisnya yang sedikit mengeluarkan cairan. "Unnggh, ya di situ, jilat." Erangnya yang dengan memejamkan matanya cukup rapat. Merasakan begitu nikmat sesuatu yang tak pernah ia rasakan. Karena nyatanya, Jumin tidak pernah tertarik dengan seks selama ini. "Akh, Minami, jilat... bisakah kau menghisapnya?" Minami pun mulai mendaratkan kecupan di ujung penis Jumin. Lelaki itu makin tidak karuan mendesah, dan kedua tangan Minami pun tak tinggal diam. Dia bermain dengan dua bola yang berada di bawah penis lelaki itu. "Ah ya ampun, seperti itu. Kumohon hisap itu Minami." Ketika dia mendapatkan perintah seperti itu. Ia pun mulai mengambil bola-bola itu dan menghisapnya gemas. Erangan Jumin memanjang. Ia mencengkram kain pada sofa, menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Akh, te-terus, ni-nikmat, ini ni-nikmat." Teriak Jumin. "Cum, cum, kumohon lebih cepat." Minami tetap menghisap dua bola itu. Ketika ia melihat wajah Jumin yang memerah dan seperti menahan sesuatu, Minami berhenti, membuat kedua mata Jumin membulat hebat.

"Tenanglah..."

"Kau pikir aku bisa tenang?" Jumin pun mendengus. Dan menarik rambut Minami kasar. "Hisap! Cepat hisap jalang!" Teriaknya yang justru membuat Minami terkikik geli.

"Aku akan memuaskanmu, kau tenang saja, Presedir Han." Minami menepis tangan Jumin yang menjambak rambutnya. Kemudian ia meniup penis Jumin, kembali lagi Jumin mengerang, merasakan rasa geli dan nikmat secara bersamaan. Tidak lama dari itu, Minami memasukkan penis Jumin yang makin besar ke mulutnya, menghisap dan mengulumnya tanpa henti. Hingga akhirnya, untuk pertama kalinya Jumin bisa merasakan nikmat dunia itu, ia menyemburkan spermanya ke mulut Minami, hingga wanita itu tersedak.

"Akh, nikmat. Rasanya nikmat." Ujar Jumin dengan mengatur napas.

Minami berdiri dengan membuka seluruh kancing hem putihnya. Dan terakhir, ia membuka rok sepahanya, menyisahkan bra dan celana dalamnya yang berwarna cokelat muda. "Presdir..." panggil Minami dengan memiringkan kepalanya, sesekali lidahnya membasahi bibirnya. "Aku juga ingin dipuaskan." Jumin tertawa licik. Ia mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung diraih oleh Minami. "Apakah kau bisa melakukannya?"

"Jika tidak bisa, kau harusnya membimbingku." Ucap Jumin. Lantas, tangannya pun meremas payudara Minami kasar. Kini wanita itu yang justru mengerang, merasakan betapa kasarnya Jumin meremas dadanya.

"Presdir, aku ingin melakukan di atas ranjang," lelaki itu kemudian melirik ranjang, "Kau bisa melakukan apapun padaku jika berada di ranjang." Katanya dengan suara manja bercampur mendesah. Jumin yang terbakar oleh napsu, akhirnya mengajak Minami untuk berada di ranjang hotel empuk tersebut.

Sementara itu, Jumin melepas seluruh pakaian kerjanya, menyisahkan celana yang sudah melorot dan memperlihatkan penisnya yang lagi-lagi sudah menegang hebat, lalu dengan si wanita berambut cokelat itu, dia sudah berbaring, dan meleparkan kedua kakinya. Memperlihatkan pemandangan yang membuat Jumin menelan ludahnya berat. Vagina itu tampak indah meski masih tertutup dengan celana dalam cokelat muda. "Aku akan membimbingmu memasukki vagina-ku, Presdir." Ucap Minami nakal.

"Apakah aku bisa memasukkannya sekarang?" Jumin pun mengambil pilihan untuk melepaskan celananya, dan ia kini bertelanjang. Tidak peduli lagi dengan rasa malu yang sempat ia rasakan tadi. Dia berjalan ke arah ranjang dengan wajah memerah karena panas.

Kemudian dia menggesek-gesekkan ujung penisnya di depan liang vagina wanita itu. "Ahngg, Presdir."

"Bisakah kau panggil aku Jumin saja?"

"Baiklah Jumin, kau harus segera memasukkannya."

"Kau perawan 'kan?" Jumin masih menggesek-gesekkan pelan, membuat Minami makin mendesah dan yang pastinya ia sudah tidak tahan untuk merasakan bagaimana senjata Jumin melukai dan merobek selaput darahnya. "Kudengar jika pertama kali melakukannya akan merasakan sakit."

"Aku tidak peduli... cepat lakukan!" teriak Minami yang makin memajukan vaginanya, agar penis Jumin masuk ke dalam dirinya dengan kasar, hingga menyentuh dinding rahimnya. Minami sangat penasaran, bagaimana rasanya disiksa, dan dia memiliki fantasi yang terlalu tinggi. Berharap ada seseorang yang mau memperkosanya. Pada nyatanya, selama ini dia menjadi wanita polos yang tak pernah bisa menunjukkan dirinya bisa menjadi seorang jalang. Dia juga sesungguhnya bukan seorang wanita jalang yang sering menjual diri, dia juga bukan seorang wanita yang sedang memiliki krisis keuangan, dia hanya ingin melakukan seks. "Jumin!" panggilnya marah.

"Hey, di sini kau yang sedang kunikmati, kenapa kau marah?" Jumin masih menggesek-gesekkan penisnya ke pintu vagina. Makin berutal, makin membuat Minami ingin marah.

" _Fuck me!_ Jumin. _Fuck me! Please!_ " Jumin yang saat itu mendengar suara permohonan yang sexy, langsung mendorong penisnya untuk lebih masuk ke dalam vagina Minami. "Oh my, _fuck me_ ," rancau Minami, saat merasakan penis Jumin mengobrak-abrik vaginanya. Rasanya nikmat meskipun sakit. "Ah, ini sakit. Ta-tapi nikmat!"

"Ya, ini nikmat." Jumin makin mendorong penisnya masuk. Lalu mendadak ia berhenti. Dan berkata, "Maukah sekarang aku yang ganti tiduran?" Minami mendengus kecewa, saat Jumin mengeluarkan penisnya. "Kita melakukan gaya, dimana kau harusnya di atasku." Kata Jumin tersenyum nakal, dan saat Minami duduk, Jumin mengambil kecupan di bibir wanita itu.

Jumin sekarang terlentang, dengan penisnya berdiri tegak.

Walaupun vaginanya terasa perih, Minami tak peduli, ia masih ingin merasakan, penis besar dan panjang itu menerobos masuk ke dalam vaginanya. "Jumin," Minami memanggil, tapi lelaki itu tak membalas, dan hanya menatap Minami yang berdiri di atasnya dengan masih menggunakan bra. "Bagaimana jika setelah ini kita melakukan seks di manapun?" Jumin menaikan satu alisnya. "Kau bisa melakukan apapun padaku, aku lebih suka dengan tema _Rape_!"

"Aku memang suka tema seperti itu."

* * *

 **Hey, my name is Seira (bukan nama samaran) maaf, jika ada yang menemukan cerita sampah ini di Arsip MM. Pokoknya saya ingin bikin cerita ini. Saya lagi main MM, tiba-tiba jatuh cinta sama mas Jumin, pengen bikin dia jadi manusia laknat, pengen bikin dia, aduhhh jadi penjahat kelamin. #kabur**

 **Tinggalkan jejak okey!**

 **Xoxo,**

 **Seira Han (calon korban mas Jumin)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning Konten Dewasa!**

 **Tenang ajah dosa, ditanggung bersama Author yang buat cerita ini.**

 **Hati-hati; sex konten, tidak memakai alur. Bahasa vulgar. Jika mendadak merasa panas, segera membeli es teh di warkop sebelah rumah, (kalau ada warkop!)**

 **MC: Minami Chikako**

* * *

Payudara itu diremas sangat kasar oleh lelaki bernama Jumin, sesekali putingnya ditarik. Minami diikat pada handle mobil, dan pantat gadis itu justru terus bergoyang hebat, saat merasa jika penis Jumin makin mengeras dan untuk Minami sendiri, ia bisa merasakan jika vaginanya terus melahab penis laki-laki itu makin masuk ke dalam senggamanya. "Ahnn, Jumin—ah." Minami menjerit dan mendesah, merasakan penis Jumin yang entah mengapa makin nikmat dan sepertinya makin besar.

"Jangan berhenti terus goyang." Perintah Jumin mutlak. Minami hanya memejamkan matanya, merasakan jika Jumin juga mulai berada di puncaknya, ketika laki-laki tersebut mengerang, dengan meremas bokongnya sangat kasar. Mungkin saja, setelah ini Minami akan bisa melihat cap tangan Jumin di area bokong itu. "Goyang, cepat—ahh!" dalam hatinya Jumin menghitung, ketika merasakan waktu dekat dirinya akan meledak di dalam Minami. "Argghh!" teriaknya semakin mencengkram pinggang Minami erat, agar cairan spermanya bisa masuk ke dalam rahim wanita itu.

"Ya ampun Jumin, Jumin—ennggg. PANAS!" pekik Minami dengan mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, merasakan sperma itu terus menyembur ke dalam dirinya.

Mereka masih berada di tempat parkir C&R. Tidak ada keamanan di sana karena Jumin dengan sengaja meminta petugas ke amanannya untuk berkeliling ke tempat lain. Untuk beberapa saat merek diam, Jumin malah menarik puting Minami kasar, memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya, ia menghisap sangat kencang, hingga kembali Minami merasakan penis Jumin mengeras di dalam vaginanya. "Jumin, bisakah kita melakukannya di dalam kantor ruanganmu?" ajak Minami. "Ah rasanya nikmat jika tiba-tiba presdir sepertimu memperkosa karyawannya."

"Tema yang aneh." ejek Jumin. "Tapi itu bukan sesuatu yang buruk." Jumin melepas ikatan tangan Minami, lalu dia mengancingkan baju wanita itu yang sempat ia rusak.

* * *

Ruangan itu cukup lebar. Dengan meja kerja yang super besar dan mahal. Sofanya berwarna putih, dan meja sofa menggunakan sebuah meja kaca. "Kemari..." Jumin berteriak, membuat Minami melirik ke arah laki-laki yang sudah duduk di atas kurisnya dengan sedikit menunjukkan penisnya yang kembali berdiri. "Hisap!" Minami pun berjalan ke arah Jumin, dia berlutut dan menyentil penis Jumin yang makin bergoyang-goyang ke sana-kemari. "Ayo hisap yang kencang." Minami menjilat ujung penis Jumin yang mengeluarkan cairan. Pada lubang kecilnya pada penis pria itu, Minami kecup dan sedikit dihisap kecil, hingga Jumin mengerang nikmat.

Tangan Minami yang kecil mengulum penis itu naik turun, dengan tangan lelaki itu sendiri, melepas kancing hem gari-garisnya, dan membuka sabuknya lagi, lalu menurunkan celana, dengan masih si wanita jalang itu meremas lembut penisnya. "Minami, kulum." perintah Jumin. Minami pun akhirnya mengulum penis itu dengan mulutnya naik turun. Jumin mengerang lagi, dan mendadak Minami berhenti, membuat Jumin membuka matanya. "Kenapa?"

"Kan temanya _Rape_? Kau harus perkosa aku dong!" ujar Minami kesal dan langsung berdiri. Lalu dia menungging, mendaratkan dadanya pada meja kerjanya Jumin. " _Fuck Me_ presdir. Seharusnya penismu masuk ke vagina-ku, dan masukkan secara kasar. Ah—aku ingin yang kasar. Kau mengerti?"

"Aku bisa melakukannya kasar, tapi tidak sekarang."

"Aku ingin sekarang." Jumin memasukkan dua jarinya sekaligus. Membuat Minami mengeratkan genggamannya pada ujung meja. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. "Penis Jumin, bukan jari. Penis, berikan aku penis!" rancau Minami, yang malah menaikan satu kakinya ke meja. Berharap Jumin segera memasukkannya dengan cara kasar. Dan keinginan Minami pun terpenuhi, Jumin langsung mendorong penisnya masuk hingga merasakan jika ujung penis itu menabrak dinding rahim Minami. " _Oh my god_! _Fuck me_ Mr. Han, _fuck me please_!" Jumin terus-terusan mendorongnya kasar, Minami memejamkan mata mendongak, dan beberapa saat kemudian Jumin menarik rambut cokelat panjang Minami. Wanita itu makin mendongak dan bisa meilihat langit-langit ruangan. Satu tangannya lagi di tarik oleh Jumin, Jumin terus menghujani kasar, mendorong-dorong penisnya makin masuk. "Ah—nikmat, begitu Jumin _. Fuck me_ Mr. Han!" ajak Minami terus. Kemudian Jumin berhenti, memaksa Minami untuk berbalik, wanita itu akhirya berada di atas meja kerja Jumin, dengan menganggkang lebar, berharap Jumin lebih masuk. "Oh Mr. Han. Kumohon, dorong lagi."

"Lain kali kau ingin kasar seperti apa, Minami sayang?"

"Tidak tahu, kau bisa memperkosaku dengan tema yang kau inginkan saja."

"Kapan-kapan kita kemah."

"Apa kau ingin memperkosaku dihutan?"

"Tentu, aku ingin memperkosamu di sana. Atau kau ingin kusekap di penthousesku? Aku akan memperkosamu setiap hari."

Percakapan nakal itu berhasil membuat Minami kembali berfantasi nakal. Ya, dia menginginkan Jumin melakukannya di manapun. Bagi dia, tidak ada yang menyenangkan menemukan seorang yang mengerti hal-hal aneh yang kau inginkan. Jumin adalah hal yang menarik untuk terus dimiliki.

Jumin menarik tangan Minami, dan laki-laki itu duduk pada kursinya dengan Minami kembali di atasnya. Penis itu masih menancap, Minami menggoyang-goyang sendiri. Merasakan penis Jumin yang keras dan besar. "Aku ingin semalaman bermain seks denganmu Mr. Han."

"Oh tidak bisa Minami, besok aku akan ada meeting. Kau harus menunda untuk disiksa."

Minami terus memejamkan mata. Jumin pun sama, dengan meremas kedua payudara wanita itu. Putingnya kembali ditarik. Dan terakhir Minami memajukan, memberikan payudara itu ke depan mulut Jumin Han. "Hisap payudaraku Mr. Han." Jumin pun tak tinggal diam, dia membuka mulutnya dan menghisap puting wanita itu sesekali mengiggitnya. Minami terus menekan kepala Jumin, agar laki-laki itu tidak berhenti untuk menghisap.

Dia tidak bisa berhenti untuk menggoyang pantatnya, dan menaik turunkan pantatnya, untuk memuaskan penis Jumin Han. "Ah—" Jumin berteriak. Saat ia sudah berada di puncaknya. "Goyang cepat, aku akan keluar. Ah—hnggg, terus-terus, _im cum, im cum_!" Minami memeluk kepala Jumin, wajahnya ia sembuyikan ke leher laki-laki itu. Pelepasan itu sungguh nikmat. Dan mereka masih belum puas. Namun Minami sadar, bahwa Jumin orang sibuk yang harus membagi waktu untuk menikmati seks dan pekerjaan.

"Besok malam datanglah ke penthousesku, aku akan berikan kejutan untukmu Minami."

* * *

 **hiromineha:** **Yoyoyoyoyo, hallo hiromineha terima kasih sudah mampir. Jangan lupa sedia es teh yang hiro-chan, biar gak kepanasan.**

 **Tadi Seira mau up siang, tapi mendadak Seira di telpun sama dosen buat bimbingan, bimbingn apa? ada deh, mau tau aja... /apaansihloeser**

 **Maaf jika tulisan saya hancur dan kurang panas, soalnya saya gak ada bakat buat nulis. Pengen bikin cerita yang ada di otak error yang saya punya. Sebenarnya banyak adagan panas, berhubung Seira ini gak mahir menuangkan dengan tulisan. Seadannya ya. sedikit demi sedikit belajar, wkwkwk, tapi awal saya pengen terjun jadi author laknat cuma pengen ngomong, "hey aku juga bisa loh bikin cerita panas, aku bisaaaa~~" T^T /apayangbisadibanggaincoba.**

 **Udah gitu aja dulu, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak!**

 **Xoxo,**

 **Seira Han (calon slave mas Jumin)**


End file.
